Guardian of the Promised Land
by Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon
Summary: (Chapter 12 uploaded) He who is of tainted blood must fight to purify the self...(Discontinued)
1. Prologue I: Cloud

Guardian of the Promised Land  
  
By Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy Characters, but you knew that, right?  
  
  
  
Prologue I Cloud  
  
  
  
  
  
The rain came down havily, but the small boy did not notice as he ran. Tears stung his eyes like acid, but he ignored them. He stumbled and fell, then curled up into a ball on the cold, muddy ground.  
  
GET UP!  
  
KEEP RUNNING!  
  
YOU MUSTN'T STOP!  
  
He pushed himself back to his feet and continued to flee, the force that pursued him ever gaining. The voices of the WEAPON urged him onwards, guiding him through the darkness. The rain, mixed with his tears, obscured his vision, making running more difficult. His muscles felt as though they were on fire. How long had it been...?  
  
LOOK THERE!  
  
AHEAD OF YOU!  
  
TO THE SLEEPING FOREST!  
  
Just as the screeching voices had told him, a forest came into view ahead of him. Taking their advice, he headed towards it with all of the strength that he had left.  
  
HURRY! HURRY!  
  
IT CANNOT FOLLOW YOU THERE!  
  
The boy ran faster, ignoring his aching legs and feet. Just a little bit further... A deafening roar filled the air as the creature that had been tailing him all this time finally caught up. The boy winced in pain as he felt it's sharp claws rake across his back. Luckily, the creature was not close enough to inflict any more than a light wound.  
  
But Gaia did it hurt!  
  
He tried to ignore the fiery pain of the gashes the creature's claws left, and kept running. After all this, he had to get away!  
  
He stumbled into the forest at last, an enraged shriek coming from the abomination behind him. It was pacing back and forth in front of the forest's entrance. He let out the breath he had been holding, and sank to his knees in relief. He was safe.  
  
For now.  
  
The WEAPON had vanished from his mind, obviously going back into thier deep sleep. He shivered, glancing at his surroundings. He noticed a large tree nearby that stood out from the rest, and it seemed to be the only accessible shelter at the moment. He crawled over to it and lay down to rest. It was then that all of the aches and pains of his body assaulted him at once.  
  
The tree offered minimal protection, and the rain struck his wounds like needles. Even so, he found himself drifting off into a restless slumber...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Pale green light...  
  
~AWAKEN GUARDIAN~  
  
...envelops me...  
  
~OPEN YOUR EYES~  
  
...it protects me...  
  
~AFTER A LONG SLEEP~  
  
...from the darkness...  
  
~THE TIME...~  
  
...but how long...  
  
~...IS NOW~  
  
...can it hold...?  
  
~THE PROMISED LAND AWAITS~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The boy awoke slowly. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Light shone through the trees in various places. Morning had come at last.  
  
  
  
Bone Village had been full of chatter and gossip ever since the badly injured seven-year-old boy with spiky blonde hair had stumbled out of the Sleeping Forest. The normally busy villagers were all gathered around the infirmary tent, whispering and waiting.  
  
Meanwhile, the village's only doctor was busily treating the boy's wounds with the currently low amount of supplies he had. He was quite impressed with his resistance to pain; after all, this boy was only seven.  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked as he dabbed some rubbing alcohol on one of the smaller scrapes.  
  
The boy just nodded, the calm expression on his face making him seem a great deal older than he truly was.  
  
"How the heck did you get like this?"  
  
He said nothing. The doctor frowned, but decided to drop the subject.  
  
"Would you mind telling me your name?" he tried, continuing his work.  
  
For a moment, he thought the boy would not reply. He seemed to be considering something before his almost inaudible reply.  
  
"...Cloud."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(What did you think? If you liked it, please say so. If you can offer any constructive critisism, that would be helpful. Please keep your bad opinions to yourself. If you want me to continue, say so in a review! Later! ^_^)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	2. Prologue II: Aeris

(Thank you all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!)  
  
  
  
Prologue II  
  
Aeris  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was a blur. The girl would probably have enjoyed her first train ride if she and her mother were not fleeing for their lives. It wouldn't be long before the ShinRa caught up with them. She glanced over at her mother. Ifalna was breathing heavily and bleeding just as much from the bullet wound.  
  
"Mommy..?"  
  
The woman smiled weakly at her daughter and nodded. The girl went over to her and sat down. They sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Mommy..."  
  
"Hmmm...?"  
  
The girl averted her gaze to stare out of a nearby window.  
  
"Will...will everything be alright?"  
  
"I...wish I could say for sure," Ifalna breathed, "but I...don't know."  
  
The girl sniffled and fell silent again. When Ifalna looked to her again, she was fast asleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Brilliant darkness...)  
  
~ARISE LADY~  
  
(...surrounds me...)  
  
~OPEN YOUR HEART~  
  
(...it comforts me...)  
  
~AFTER SO LONG~  
  
(...in my time of pain...)  
  
~THE DOOR...~  
  
(...but how long...)  
  
~...HAS OPENED~  
  
(...will it last...?)  
  
~THE PROMISED LAND BECKONS~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered open to find her mother shaking her gently.  
  
"What's going on, Mommy?"  
  
Ifalna offered her a reassuring smile.  
  
"We have to get off of the train now."  
  
The child complied quickly, helping the older woman to stand. As quickly as they could, mother and daughter hurried off the train.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a slow day at the Sector 5 train station. Slow, peaceful, and utterly boring.  
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
The last train of the day pulled into the station lazily. The passengers got off the vehicle just as lazily. But the last two... All made way for them; a small girl helping along a badly injured woman.  
  
Ifalna collapsed on the steps of the platform, gasping for air.  
  
"Mommy! Get up, we have to keep going!" Aeris did not even try to stop the tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Let me...rest...just for a moment..."  
  
The girl squeezed her hand, shaking a bit.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!"  
  
The two turned to see a woman about the same age as Ifalna hurry over. She had a green and white dress, and her hair was done up in a tidy bun. Ifalna took in a shaky breath before adressing the woman.  
  
"Please...miss...do something for me...?"  
  
The woman nodded. Ifalna's vision began to blur.  
  
(No, not yet...let me finish...)  
  
"T-take my daughter...take Aeris somewhere safe..."  
  
The world faded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elmyra Gainsborough placed the young girl named Aeris down on the small guest bed. She sighed.  
  
"M-mommy..." Aeris murmured in her sleep.  
  
Elmyra shook her head sadly and retreated into her own bedroom. That night, she shed tears for the now motherless little girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
(I hoped you liked this chapter as much as you did the last one. Oh, and does anyone think they can guess what Cloud is by the next chapter? As usual, reviews and constructive critisism will be most inspiring! 'Til next time!)  
  
Diamond Weapon 


	3. Part I: Chapter 1: Rough Sailing

(Writer's block is eeeeeeeeevil... but here's the next update! Cloud's first boat ride! That can't be good... and something about Cloud is revealed in this chapter...something you may or may not expect...)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ P A R T O N E  
  
The Begining of Two Destinies _______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
Rough Sailing  
  
  
  
  
  
Pitching. Spining. Tossing. Turning.  
  
All of the sudden movements of the boat caused Cloud's stomach to lurch. He groaned quietly, clutching his stomach.  
  
Mental note: stay away from boats in the future.  
  
Cloud was suddenly wishing he had stayed in the Bone Village, but his need to put distance between himself and the decimated Siena'shon caused him to realize that that would not be an option. The town was too close...much too close. He had to get away...  
  
Another sudden movement on the boat's part flung the boy headfirst back into the Present... and into a crate. He groaned. This day couldn't possibly get any worse...  
  
Could it?  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The sky had become dark very quickly. The vessal's slight pitching had increased dramaticly, and Cloud remembered something he had heard in the past:  
  
"If it seems things can't get worse, they usually do."  
  
A wave crashed into the side of the ship with such force that it nearly capsized. The other passengers of the small vessal were in a panic, screaming like there was no tomorrow. Well, for some there may not be.  
  
Cloud was certainly afraid, but nowhere near as afraid as he had been of the creature from the day and a half before. No, that had not been fear. It had been something much deeper than that. Something that had touched his very soul...  
  
Another wave smashed into the boat mercilessly. And no one noticed as a seven-year-old boy was flung over the side...  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Light...?  
  
Darkness...?  
  
^Do you understand?^  
  
(No.)  
  
^Think!^  
  
(Who are you?)  
  
^You must find that out for yourself.^  
  
LISTEN. IT HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN.  
  
^Do you know your importance to the Planet?^  
  
(I have no importance.)  
  
^You are wrong.^  
  
THE GUARDIAN HAS YET TO AWAKEN.  
  
(Awaken...?)  
  
^Seek the Light that is your opposite. That which is the sibling of your soul^  
  
(I...will.)  
  
^Our fate rests upon your shoulders...^  
  
  
  
Young Cetra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Were you surprised? Well, I'm out of camp now, so I'll have more thime to work on this. The next chapter should be out soon! Don't forget to review!)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	4. Part I: Chapter 2: The Village Under Mou...

(Next chapter! How Cloud got to Nibelhiem, and how he became known as 'Cloud Strife'! Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Village Under Mount Nibel  
  
  
  
  
  
The room was large, and for the most part empty, save the floating staircase and two platforms. The larger of the two was engulfed in a pale green light...  
  
~(...envelops me...)~  
  
A woman knelt in the center of the platform, the light seemingly eminating from her. Her hands were clasped together in prayer, her face downcast and shadowed. Cloud could hear her humming as well. The tune was somewhat meloncholy, but it was beautiful none the less. And the tune was familiar. He knew this song from somewhere...  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The boy sprang into consiousness very suddenly, startling the woman who had been working nearby. He rubbed his eyes harshly and blinked, clearing a few discomforting grey blotches from his vision. The woman stood by the bed...bed? How hd he gotten _here_?  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Her voice was distant, seeming unimportant compared to his thoughts. He continued staring blankly at the far wall What was he doing here? Why?  
  
Wait. The boat. Yes, that's right. He had fallen off the boat.  
  
_Definitely_ stay away from boats in the future.  
  
Cloud swung his legs over the side of the bed, his attention returning to the woman. His gaze seemed to ask the questions, "Who are you? What am I doing here?"  
  
"I suppose you'd like to know where you are?" she asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Cloud nodded slowly.  
  
"Well... I found you on a beach not far from here. You were injured, so I brought you here and patched you up."  
  
Cloud peered up at her curiously, dropping the serious look he had worn since leaving his hometown. After another moment of silence, he finally spoke.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She smiled reasuringly and rested a hand on his shoulder. Cloud looked a bit pained for a moment, but did nothing. A worried look crossed the face of the woman.  
  
"I'm...fine," he said before she could speak.  
  
"Would you mind talking about it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened to you."  
  
Cloud's eyes misted over briefly, but he shook his head.  
  
"I...wanna forget...that..."  
  
"I understand. Here, tell me your name."  
  
"It's...Cloud."  
  
The woman smiled at him again and offered her hand.  
  
"My name is Brenna Strife."  
  
Cloud took her hand and shook it lightly, managing his own small smile. Brenna Strife helped him to his feet and led him over to a small table.  
  
"Have a seat," she said walking over to a stove at the back of the room. "You must be hungry."  
  
Cloud's overly vigorous nodding caused Brenna to chuckle lightly. She pulled out a few cooking utensils and started her work. Cloud took this time to glance around the house. It wasn't all that impressive, as houses go, but it was nice enough, and it emitted a comfortable feeling, like that of being at home.  
  
Memories resurfaced like the undead, almost overwhelming the spiky- haired youth. The attack, his escape from certain death, Bone Village, the boat...  
  
"Stupid boat," he said suddenly.  
  
Brenna glanced at him questioningly.  
  
"What 'stupid boat' is this?"  
  
"I fell off of a boat."  
  
"Ahh...I see."  
  
She walked over to the table placing a plate in front of him. Eggs, and two foods he did not recognize.  
  
"What are those?" he asked pointing at them.  
  
"You've never seen bacon or pancakes before?" she questioned in disbelief.  
  
Cloud shook his head 'no'. Brenna watched as he tasted both, then began to eat all of it quickly, though not all that messily. He seemed as though he hadn't eaten in days. She slapped herself mentally, remembering he had been unconsious for about a week or so since she'd found him.  
  
"Cloud."  
  
He looked at her, his food half done. She wasn't so sure she should ask him this, but what if there were people looking for him?  
  
"Do you have parents?"  
  
"I...did..." Cloud looked on the verge of tears. "They're...dead."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He shook his head and returned to his food, the room once again lapseing into silence. After a short while, Cloud finished eating, stood, and looked to Brenna, as if to ask, "What now?" She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Would you like to stay here?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"I could...?"  
  
She nodded, then waited for him to answer. He frowned.  
  
"How far is it from here to Si- no, Bone Village?"  
  
"Bone Village? That's pretty far, I'm not sure exactly. Why?"  
  
"No reason...but, I think I will stay."  
  
Brenna was a bit surprised when Cloud hugged her. He wasn't even sure himself what provoked him to do so, but at the moment he didn't care.  
  
"Thank you Miss Strife."  
  
She smiled at the little boy and hugged him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I liked this chapter more than the last one. Hope to post another chapter before the weekend. Thanks to all reviewers, and keep on reviewing! !^_^!)  
  
Diamond Weapon 


	5. Part I: Chapter 3: The Garden of Dreams

(This whole chapter takes place in a dream. That is all.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Garden of Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
The air held the strong scent of flowers. It was dark, though. Too dark to see anything. This disturbed Cloud a bit, since his darkness sight should have kicked in by now. Just where was this?  
  
A large beam of light then fell from above, illuminating a small area around him. A similar beam lit up another area nearby. Standing at it's center was a girl. She could be no older than he was, with sparkling emerald eyes, light brown hair, and a blue dress. She blinked at him.  
  
"Are you Cetra too?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe," Cloud replied.  
  
Wait- this girl was a Cetra? She frowned at him slightly.  
  
"You've gotta be! Otherwise you wouldn't be able to come here," she stated matter-of factly.  
  
"Where is 'here'?"  
  
"Can't you tell?"  
  
Cloud looked around, but still saw nothing. He shook his head. his caused her frown to deepen.  
  
"This is Remora'sien, the garden of Destiny."  
  
"Garden? Then where are all of the flowers?"  
  
The girl gave him a look that shouted, "are you insane?!" After a moment she let out a gasp.  
  
"What do _you_ see?"  
  
"I don't see anything. It's really dark."  
  
"One whose vision is clouded by shadows," she murmmured softly.  
  
She remained lost in thought for some time, and Cloud was begining to feel unnerved. After a while, she walked up to him, the light following her.  
  
"What's your name? I'm Aeris."  
  
Cloud was getting a little sick of introducing himself, but did so anyway. He and Aeris talked for a while. They were more alike than they seemed, yet more different than they seemed. Like darkness and light.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The two young Cetra met in Remora'sien almost every night after that. Cloud told Aeris one night that his adoptive mother had insisted he start school soon, so he would not have as much time to focus on the garden as he did now.  
  
"It's alright," she had replied. "I gotta go to school soon, too."  
  
During their last few days of full focus, Aeris attempted to help Cloud to see the garden. It seemed as though it was hiding from him.  
  
"It's no use," he'd said one night. "I just can't see it."  
  
"Don't say that!" Aeris chided. "There _is_ a way! I know it!"  
  
Cloud sighed, and they both began thinking again. Aeris suddenly had a look of enlightenment on her face.  
  
"Why don't we ask?"  
  
"Huh?" Cloud was genuinely confused.  
  
"You know! Ask the Planet."  
  
The blonde youth slapped himself mentally for not thinking of that in the first place. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. But can we ask from here?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
The two called out to the Planet, and were answered almost immediately.  
  
~Ah, it has been some time, Cloud. How do you fare?~  
  
"I'm alright," he replied as respectfully as possible.  
  
"Umm, Lady Gaia?" Aeris spoke up. "We have a question."  
  
~You wish to know why Cloud cannot see the garden of Destiny.~  
  
They both nodded. Gaia was silent for a moment. The two children waited as patiently as they could. Cloud was quite nervous about what the answer might be.  
  
~Cloud's soul is Dark~ Gaia 'said' finally. ~The garden can only be seen by those whose souls are Light.~  
  
Thus the two were left to ponder these words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Uh, this chapter was mildly weird, and made almost no sense, but oh well! ^_^' Oh, and sorry about my ignorance, as I am still more than a little confused to how this site works, but how do you change the font so that it shows when a story is uploaded? Heh, I think ignorance is a bit of an understatement...)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	6. Part I: Chapter 4: Hide and Seek and Hid...

Wow! I actually updated! Shock and amazement!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Hide and Seek and Hidden Doors  
  
  
  
  
  
She glanced in every direction, a small frown forming on her face. She knew he was in here somewhere, but then again, Cloud knew every hiding place in the village. Tifa shuddered slightly, wishing he had chosen a less spooky place than the Shinra mansion. Meanwhile the boy she saught currently sat up in the hallway rafters, looking bored. Playing with the children of Nibelhiem was nowhere near as fun as it had been in his old village...  
  
'No, DO NOT think about that now', Cloud thought to himself.  
  
Returning his focus to the matter at hand, the spiky-haired boy continued to watch the skitish human girl look about for him. After another five minutes, she sighed heavily.  
  
"Okay, I give up!" she said loudly.  
  
Cloud allowed himself a smirk before sliding down one of the cold metal poles that held up the building. He made exta sure to bring his feet down against the floor hard, causing Tifa to jump a few inches off the ground as well as letting out a short screech. Cloud grinned a little. It was just so easy to spook this girl.  
  
"D-don't do that!" she said looking cross, but still shaken from his sudden appearance.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, his grin widening.  
  
Tifa could not think of what to say in reply, so she settled for merely glareing at him. Out of all the children in the village under Mount Nibel, Tifa was the only person to act friendly towards him. Come to think of it, she was the only person his age to act friendly towards him _ever_.  
  
"Hey, how'd you get up there anyway?" she questioned, indicating the area just below the ceiling where he had been hiding.  
  
"That," he said folding his arms across his chest, "is for me to know and for you...not to."  
  
The girl pouted, but after a year and a half of knowing Cloud, she knew she would get no further information out of him.  
  
"Anyway, I'm getting out of this place," she declared.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute," Cloud said, looking distant.  
  
Tifa blinked at him, but shrugged.  
  
"See you later then."  
  
"Mmhm..."  
  
The moment the mansion doors closed behind his friend, Cloud 'searched' for the presance he had felt before. The moment he found it he wished he hadn't; the pain that eminated from the presance was nearly overwhelming. Nearly. Without knowing quite why, the young Cetran boy found himself going further into the house to search for the source of that pain. He was going to help no matter what.  
  
His searches led him into a room that could have passed for an ordinary bedroom, were it not for the oversized, overly suspicious fireplace in the corner of the room. Knocking on the grey stones above the fireplace itself, Cloud was not surprised to find it hollow.  
  
'Whoever concealed this entrance was awfully bad at hiding stuff,' he muttered pushing the secret door open.  
  
He peeked inside, and frowned at the extremely unsturdy looking spiral ramp that he saw. He stepped gingerly onto the ramp, cringing as it groaned under his weight. And Cloud didn't weigh all that much. He took another step, slowly, carefully, and began to make his way down. However, after he was only a fifth of the way down...  
  
CRRRAACK!!  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope I finish the next chapter before I get writer's block again...  
  
Diamond Weapon 


	7. Part I: Chapter 5: Counsel

(Sorry! You are all going to have to wait 'til next chapter to find out what happened to Cloud! ^_^;; )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Counsel  
  
  
  
  
  
The counsel of the Afterworld was in a state of chaos. The members all argued fiercely with each other, and it seemed that no agreement would be reached anytime soon. Lady Nekairi could not stand it anymore.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
The hall was instantly quiet.  
  
"This futile argument will bring us no closer to a decision!" she told them all, glaring. "You are acting like children!"  
  
The others nodded and kept their attention focused on their superior. Nekairi sighed. She turned her gaze to Kouru, her eyes telling him to speak. He nodded in understanding.  
  
"The Crisis breaks free from the Sleep even as we discuss this now," he said, continuing from where he had been interuptted. "We have no way to prevent this from happening, though two options are available to us."  
  
All eyes were on him expectantly.  
  
"Two Cetra remain alive today. We have only been able to monitor one, the female, Aeris. The other still remains a mystery, and Lady Gaia does not tell us anything.  
  
"Of course she doesn't, fool!" Aten scowled. "Lady Gaia _cannot_ speak with us now! She must focus her energy on the healing of the Planet! We must sort out these matters on our own!"  
  
"Dammit, Aten! Let me finish! We _could_ rely upon the two remaining Cetra to rid us of the Crisis. Or we could take matters into our own hands."  
  
"With only these choices all is lost!"  
  
"We would be directly defying the Lady if we were to do things ourselves!"  
  
Kouru glared down at his hands. Not a single one of them were willing to listen!  
  
"That is quite enough!" Nekairi hissed at them. "We may have a chance if we rely upon the two that are living."  
  
"But-! Lady Nekairi...surely you don't believe-!" Aten gaped in disbelief. "They are no more than children! And we only know of the female! The other...who knows if he is even powerful enough to make a differance."  
  
"He is _more_ than so."  
  
All turned to see a woman emerge from the shadows, her face determined. Aten glared at her, as did most of the others in the hall.  
  
"You speak out of place, WEAPON."  
  
Kora merely glared back.  
  
"Stop acting like an asshole, _lord_ Aten," she spat, saying the word 'lord' as though it were poison. "Cloud is strong enough to do a hell of a lot more than any of you."  
  
"You know of the boy, Kora?" Nekairi asked gently, trying to calm the other woman down a bit.  
  
Kora nodded, her expression softening towards the head of the counsel.  
  
"Yes. I know much, as do my comrades. We were able to touch his mind."  
  
"What point is there in that?" Aten glared at her. "Cetra cannot hear the voices of the WEAPON."  
  
"He _did_ hear us you ignorant bastard. He heard us and _responded_."  
  
Shocked whispers issued from all about the room. Even Lady Nekairi was surprised. Then she gasped.  
  
"The Dark Cetra?! Guardian of the Promised Land?!"  
  
Kora only nodded. Everyone present looked shocked, worried, afraid, and occasionally a mix of all three. It was copletely silent for a few moments. Aten was positively enraged.  
  
"Do you all truly believe the word of a _WEAPON_? They are just tools of destruction!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
Sin strode from hi position to stand beside Kora. She looked up at him as he continued.  
  
"I don't care what you think of our kind," he said, his tone calm despite the obvious anger that radiated from him. "This matter is too serious for us to lie. _All_ of the WEAPON were there, and we _know_ what we saw."  
  
"You are just a bunch of corrupted murderers!" Aten cried, pointing an accusing finger at them. "You want to deceive us!"  
  
"Leave the Past alone you damn psycopath!" Kora screeched at him. "We had no control of ourselves then! It was before we were given souls!"  
  
"Stop it!" Nekairi shouted. "We have not the time to argue."  
  
Kora lowered her head, trying to supress all of the anger within. She felt Sin grip her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.  
  
(I want to kill him!) she growled in thought-speech. (I just want to kill that stupid bastard!)  
  
(I know, Kora. I know how you feel. But we must keep our distance. No one trusts us much as it is.)  
  
Kora sighed.  
  
"Sin, Kora, you and your comrades must watch over and protect this boy, Cloud, as best you can. Will you?"  
  
"Of course, lady Nekairi," Sin nodded.  
  
"We won't let you down," his female companion agreed.  
  
Aten glared daggers in thier direction. He was ignored, however, as the two WEAPON left the room.  
  
"Lady Nekairi! Are you certain this is wise?" he asked.  
  
"I trust those two with my life, Aten. They will not betray me."  
  
"If you say so my lady."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"You summoned me, lord Aten?"  
  
"Yes. Nekairi has gone soft. She no longer deserves leadership. I want her disposed of."  
  
"Of course my lord."  
  
  
  
  
  
(...disturbing.)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	8. Part I: Chapter 6: Dillema

(YAY! My mom finally plugged the computer back in! So here's the next chapter! Oh, and sorry for them being so few and far between... ^_^;; And for being so short...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Dillema  
  
  
  
  
  
"~Float~!!"  
  
Cloud's rapid decent halted almost instantly as the spell took effect.  
  
"Too close," he muttered, and continued downwards more slowly.  
  
He landed semi-gracefully, letting out a sigh of relief. And so he continued, his breathing slightly heavy. After all, manipulating even low level spells like Float took a good amount of energy, and Cloud _was_ only eight after all.  
  
The basement's floor was littered with bones for reasons he was sure he didn't want to know. He did his best to ignore this, but combined with the feeling of being watched, it was...difficult to say the least.  
  
SNAP.  
  
The blonde froze in place. The aound of bone being crushed underfoot, that was what that was, wasn't it? This was going to be a _very_ bad day...  
  
'Turn around...slowly...'  
  
The creature looked down at him, just daring him to move any further. Cloud had to fight the urge to run. Yep. _Reeeeally_ bad day.  
  
Monster and boy locked gazes, neither moving. Even with his darkness sight, his view of the monster was hazy, save the beady red eyes. With no other options left to him, Cloud took a step back.  
  
That was definately the stupidest thing he'd done all day.  
  
It was taken as a threat, and he was charged. He stayed frozen in place for about half a second before calling "Float!" again. He shot up into the air, narrowly missing being smashed. His heart raced as the monster below looked up and hissed at him. Cloud shuddered. How did he get himself into such situations?  
  
  
  
  
  
(My shortest chapter yet...)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	9. Part I: Chapter 7: Risk

(Stinking computer and it's lack of spell-check...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Risk  
  
  
  
  
  
LIFE.  
  
Vincent's eyes snapped open as Chaos' voice sounded in his mind.  
  
'Life?'  
  
CLOSE. DARK ENERGIES.  
  
Even after living so long with Chaos in his mind, the powerful demon was still a mystery. Often times the things it said made little or no sense. Now being one of those times.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
Silence.  
  
Vincent felt a frown creep across his lips as Chaos did not respond. Well, it seemed he would have to find out for himself.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The scene had not changed at all in the past half hour. Cloud, suspended by a Float spell, and the monster, circling below. The young Cetra was unsure of how much longer he could keep his spell active, as his energy was running dangerously low. Even now he was fighting a losing battle to remain consious. He shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his blurry vision.  
  
'I've got to think of something quick!'  
  
Wait...now he felt slightly stupid.  
  
Cursing at his own incompetance, Cloud released his mental hold on Float, and fell...  
  
Right onto the monster's back.  
  
Wasting no time, he began to quickly focus his energies again. If this didn't work...well, he wasn't too comfortable thinking about that.  
  
"~Stop~!"  
  
As expected, the monster froze in place. Cloud sighed in relief, but then looked around quickly for a way out, all while keeping focused on the Stop spell to extend it's effects. What he wouldn't give for one of his mother's nasty potions right now...  
  
He forced the thought away, but not before a lone tear made it's way down his cheek. His attention was immediately returned to the matter at hand, and he continued his search for an exit. There, at the other end of the hall, was a door. He might be able to get out from there, or at least to somewhere safer. But suppose it was locked?  
  
'Well, I can either stand here and get killed, or I can run for the door and have a chance to live. What have I got to lose?'  
  
It was then that his focus was broken by something that sounded quite like a gun shot...  
  
  
  
('Nother extra short chap. I might have the next out by tommorow. Maybe.)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	10. Part I: Chapter 8: Green Eyes and Red Ro...

Chapter 8  
  
Green Eyes and Red Roses  
  
  
  
  
  
Aeris knelt in her garden, humming as she examined the flowers. Despite the dirty atmosphere of the Midgar slums, this spot, behind her foster mother's house, was perfect for the blooms, as though a small protective bubble kept the air around it fresh. The presance of life there was comfortin in all the dead, cold meatal that was the giant Shinra city. And it was all Aeris had here. All she had to remind her of home. A home she only wished she could fully remember.  
  
Sighing, she stood, brushing off the dirt from the brown pants she wore. Of course, this brief moment of bittersweet happiness would not last. Her thoughts then returned to Cloud, whom she had not seen for weeks in Remora'sien. Though they did not know each other as well as she would like, she felt as though their souls were connected, as though they were two halves of one whole. She smiled a little, wondering if he felt the same, then felt a blush rising to her cheeks.  
  
Aeris giggled nervously, feeling like she had just anounced that to the world. What had brought such thoughts into her head? Cloud was like her brother, that was all. What was wrong with caring for a brother? This was when she remembered why she had come out in the middle of the night. She knelt again, listening hard for the voice of Lady Gaia. It was a difficult task, and slightly frustrating. Aeris found herself envying Cloud for his home under Mount Nibel, where the Planet's many voices were probably simple to hear. At last she found the voice she was looking for and called out to it.  
  
~What do you seek, daughter?~  
  
'Cloud...he hasn't been in the Garden lately. Is he alright?'  
  
~Even I cannot say for certain. I know only that his sleep is filled with nightmares. Nightmares that keep him from Remora'sien.~  
  
Aeris bit her lip. If Lady Gaia did not know what was wrong with Cloud, it had to be something very serious indeed.  
  
'Please, is there anything I can do for him? He's my best friend...'  
  
~Go to him, help him through the nightmare. Perhaps then he would be able to return to the Garden.~  
  
She was alone again after that. And also a little confused. How did one go about entering another's dreams? Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the rose bush to her near left. She froze. And turned.  
  
And locked gazes with two eyes colored the same as her own.  
  
She opened her mouth to release a shriek, only to have a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhh! Promise you won't scream!" a voice whispered urgently.  
  
Aeris hesitated a moment before nodding. A sigh of relief came from whoever it was that was there, and the hand removed itself. The stranger came into the half-light then, revealing that it was a boy, about twelve. His skin looked paler than was healthy, and two silver colored bangs framed his face, the rest of his hair hidden under the hooded cloak he wore.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked him, her own voice dropping instinctively to a whisper.  
  
"No one of any consiquence," he replied, eyes glancing all about.  
  
Aeris frowned.  
  
"No one's here but us."  
  
"How do _you_ know?"  
  
"'Cause...'cause I just do, okay?"  
  
The boy snorted and continued to comb the area with his eyes. Aeris le out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Are you hiding?" she wondered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She thought for a moment before coming to a decision.  
  
"Okay, why don't you stay here?"  
  
"What?! You don't even know what I did!"  
  
"Did you kill someone?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Are you a fugitive wanted for terrible crimes?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Alright then! Now C'mon, before my mom wakes up and sees I'm gone."  
  
Before he could protest further, the boy found himself being dragged into the house. It was darker inside, and quieter as well.  
  
"We've gotta sneak upstairs from here," Aeris said, voice nearly inaudible. "The floorboards creak if you walk across them too fast."  
  
The two children did their best to make thir way upstairs without a sound, cringing at any noise. Upon entering Aeris' room, the girl in question shut the door quietly and switched on the light. The boy squinted, the sudden brightness hurting his eyes.  
  
"Alright, let's see those scratches!" Aeris said, turning to him.  
  
"Scratches?"  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
"You were hiding in a _rose bush_."  
  
He blinked, then looked down at his hands. Indeed, there were a good deal of scratches, and his cloak was ripped in a few places. He shrugged.  
  
"It's not that serious."  
  
"Would you just let me look at them?"  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
In answer she grabbed his hands.  
  
"What are you-?!"  
  
"~Cure.~"  
  
A tingling sensation passed through him, then, when it subsided, Aeris let go. The boy looked at his hands for a moment, then up at the young healer.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."  
  
Footsteps were then heard outside.  
  
"Shit..." he muttered as a loud banging was heard at the door.  
  
"The people you were hiding from?"  
  
"Yeah, that's them. I'm going."  
  
With those words, he headed for the window.  
  
"Hey, hang on!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"I'm Aeris, and you never told me your name."  
  
The boy smirked.  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
  
  
(Yay! This chapter actually wasn't disgustingly short! ^_^ I hope it was acceptable.)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	11. Part I: Chapter 9: Nightmare

Chapter 9  
  
Nightmare  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud wrinkled his nose at the now dead monster's stench. He felt he would throw up if he didn't get away from it quickly. He looked over at the man called Vincent, who knelt by the thing, making _sure_ it was dead. Once he was satisfied with this, the red cloaked man stood and walked over to where the young Cetra sat.  
  
"Th-thank you again," Cloud said, exausted from the magic he had used.  
  
Vincent just nodded. Cloud began to find it hard to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Are you all right?" Vincent's voice was distant in Cloud's ears, but didn't sound at all concerned for his welfare.  
  
"I'm just kinda sleepy," he said.  
  
"Rest then."  
  
Just before he fell asleep, Cloud realized that it was Vincent who he had sensed earlier.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The room was large, and for the most part empty, save the floating staircase and two platforms. The larger of the two was engulfed in a pale green light...  
  
~(...envelops me...)~  
  
A woman knelt in the center of the platform, the light seemingly eminating from her. Her hands were clasped together in prayer, her face downcast and shadowed. Cloud could hear her humming as well. The song was somewhat meloncholy, but beautiful none the less. And the tune was familiar. He knew it from somewhere...  
  
Abruptly, the woman ceased her humming, and raised her head to look at him with emerald green eyes. She was taller, older, but somehow Cloud knew that this was Aeris. She smiled at him, the light that came from her brightening a little. He smiled back and approached her. She stood, holding her arms out to him. He found himself looking down on her, for he was older and taller as well. He took her into his arms, and their lips met, the light becoming almost blindingly bright.  
  
But then Aeris pulled away, her face contorted in pain, shock, and disbelief.  
  
"Cloud," she breathed, "why?"  
  
She went limp in his arms, the light fading quickly away. And Cloud saw the dagger that he himself had slid into her back.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"AERIS!"  
  
Cloud was sitting up in a bed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He inhaled sharply, then sighed in relief. It had only been a dream. No, a nightmare.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
The boy in question looked to to his left to see Brenna gazing worriedly at him.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
He was home? How...?  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
His foster mother smiled at him.  
  
"A man in red brought you out of the mansion."  
  
Ah...so Vincent had taken him home. Cloud nodded and lay back down.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
"Yeah, mom?"  
  
"Who is 'Aeris'?"  
  
H closed his eyes, then replied:  
  
"A good friend."  
  
Then he was asleep.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Cloud went back to the mansion to visit Vincent often after that. The red eyed man let it be known he did not approve, but Cloud always came back anyway.  
  
"Tell me," Vincent asked one day, "why do you keep coming here?"  
  
The boy shrugged.  
  
"I just feel like I should. Besides...no, nevermind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I know it isn't nothing."  
  
"It _is_ nothing!" Cloud insisted.  
  
Vincent's eyebrow raised just enough to be noticeable, but then he shrugged, his face once again holding an indifferent expression.  
  
The spiky haired youth was silent for a long moment. Then:  
  
"Hey, Vincent?"  
  
"Yes?  
  
"Have you ever had a nightmare...that you were afraid would come true?"  
  
Vincent's expression darkened as he replied, "My nightmare has already come true."  
  
Cloud looked down at his hands. Vincent glanced at him.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I..." Cloud rubbed at his eyes on instinct, trailing off.  
  
"I've been having this dream," he continued after a moment. "I'm in this holy looking place, and I'm older. A friend of mine is kneeling on a platform nearby. She looks up at me and smiles and..." here Cloud grimaced, deciding to leave out the kissing part, "I go over to her and it always ends with me...killing her."  
  
"Do you know why you are having these dreams?"  
  
"No...but...it's frightening. I don't want anyone else I care about to die."  
  
"You lost someone?"  
  
"Not just one...everyone."  
  
Vincent looked over at the boy, beginning now to understand why he was the way he was.  
  
"My hometown...everyone in it...I lost them all."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Cloud looked over at Vincent in surprise. He had certainly not expected such a sympathetic question from the man. Not at all.  
  
"I guess it might help..." he managed.  
  
And so he started from the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Okee...I need to play FF7 again, 'cause I'm not sure how OOC Vincent was. Oh, and I know I said this in my other fic, 'Hatred', but I have some fics listed on my profile that I might post, but I need opinions first, so please let me know which ones sound interesting in a review or e-mail (my adress is on my profile.) Also, my deadlines for chapters are there, too. Oh, and I've said this before, too, but any questions about my fics or something of the like, feel free to ask. I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities. Well, later!)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	12. Part I: Chapter 10: Cloud's Past

(Just so no one is confused, this entire chapter is a flashback. Okay, read on!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Cloud's Past  
  
  
  
  
  
Siena'shon had always been a peaceful, quiet little village. But then, it wasn't possible to find the place, unless you were a Cetra. Not that Cloud worried about such things.  
  
On this particular day, he could be found sitting in a tree, staring up in annoyance at an apple that was just out of his reach.  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
He blinked, then looked down at his mother who was looking up at him, frowning.  
  
"Come down from there. You need to be practicing what I taught you yesterday."  
  
"Mother, I _did_ practice!"  
  
"Oh? Show me."  
  
Cloud stood up on the branch, then jumped.  
  
"~Float!~"  
  
He stopped mid-fall, then managed to float to the ground, landing on his feet. His mother, Adera, smiled in approval.  
  
"Very good. But you still need practice."  
  
The boy let out a scowl, at which Adera could not help but chuckle.  
  
"Come along," she said, patting his spiked hair fondly.  
  
Cloud glanced back at the apple he had been trying to get longingly for a moment. Adera smiled. Holding her hand out, she gestured for the object, which shot into her hand. Then, she handed it to her son.  
  
"When can I learn how to do that?" he asked excitedly, grasping the apple.  
  
"Soon, my son. Soon."  
  
For this she was granted a huge grin. Then, the spiky haired boy bit into the ripe flesh of the fruit he held and chewed happily as he followed his mother.  
  
Adera glanced down at him as he quickened his pace to keep up with her long, graceful strides. His hair was much like his father's, blonde and unruly. In all other aspects he was like her. Adera was certainly a beautiful woman,with waist length blue hair and fair face. Yes, Cloud reminded her so much of herself sometimes...  
  
The explosions came suddenly, shaking the earth. Cloud clung to his mother tightly to keep from falling over. The woman narrowed her sapphire eyes. Taking Cloud's hand firmly in her own, she ran towards the disturbance.  
  
When they reached it...  
  
Adera turned her son quickly away from the sight of their village's inhabitants laying dead, their bloodied corpses strewn about everywhere. She searched franticly, before finally coming to see...  
  
She choked as her eyes came to rest upon the body of her husband. His clothes were stained with his blood, eyes staring up at the sky lifelessly. It was then that Cloud managed to break from his mother's hold and turned around. He could only stare in horror and disbelief. And tears now came unbidden to the both of their eyes. Adera fell to her knees, her face downcast, the eye water dripping to the ground from where it had run down to her chin.  
  
"They _will_ pay for this...I swear it...they _will_...."  
  
Cloud looked at his mother's trembling form, wanting to comfort her but not knowing just how. He wiped his tears away only to have more come forth. He sniffled, then just cried, letting himself give in to his sorrow. Adera wrapped her arms around her son, and together they wept; one for pure grief, the other for sorrow, pain, and thought of revenge.  
  
After a moment, Adera pulled back so she could look into her son's eyes.  
  
"Cloud, you must listen to me."  
  
The boy responded with a small nod. Then he felt his mother place her materia pendant about his neck. He looked down at the smokey black crystal, then back at her.  
  
"You must protect this, understand?"  
  
"I-I do."  
  
She smiled sadly at him. Then, she stood, took up the sword that was his dead father's, and drove it into a rock nearby, halfway to the hilt. The purple and blue blade glinted softly in the fading sunlight. She looked behind her quickly, knowing that the Crisis' spawn would be here in moments. She turned to Cloud again.  
  
"My son, you must leave now."  
  
"Mother, what-?!"  
  
"Do not argue! There is no time left! Just remember to return here when you are old enough to retrieve your father's sword! You alone can draw it now."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
The creatures were upon them before another word could be spoken. Adera drew her staff from air, and held it before her in defense.  
  
"Run, Cloud! Please!"  
  
"Mother-!"  
  
"I will be fine! Now go!"  
  
Finally, Cloud nodded, heading off towards Cetra-mora. The last he saw was of his mother being overtaken by the monsters.  
  
And then it began to rain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hope this clears things up for all of the people who wondered what happened to Cloud! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! *Looks at readers with pleading puppy dog eyes*)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	13. Part I: Chapter 11: Breaking Through

(Alright, another chapter up! Oh, and to those who read, and like this fic, could you, if it's not too much trouble, please R&R my other fic, Cloud's Shadow? It's in the Kingdom Hearts section. If you don't that's okay too. Well ANYWAY, read on!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Breaking Through  
  
  
  
  
  
Cloud stopped telling his story there, deciding that was enough-that it hurt too much to talk, or even think about it anymore. Vincent understood, and let the boy sit quietly as he struggled with his emotions. Cloud bit his lip to the point of drawing blood. He would _not_ cry...  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said to Vincent, trying his best to keep the feeling from his voice.  
  
'I will _not_ cry...'  
  
The red eyed man just nodded. The boy walked from the room as calmly as he could manage.  
  
'I will NOT cry...!'  
  
He cast a Float spell, rising slowly to the top of the old, now broken ramp.  
  
'Not now...'  
  
His face shifted into the serene expression he used to hide his emotions as he walked out of the mansion and towards his own house.  
  
'Not _ever_.'  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Aeris stared blankly at the ceiling of her room, worrying, worrying, and worrying some more. It had been a week now, since she had spoken to the Planet about Cloud, and she had tried every night since to reach him. Okay, every night she wasn't thinking about Sephiroth. Which...was only three of seven. Well, tonight she would try again.  
  
And she'd stay in the dream world until she found him if needed.  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The room was large, and for the most part empty, save the floating staircase and two platforms. The larger of the two was engulfed in a pale green light...  
  
~(...envelops me...)~  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Aeris blinked in surprise at her surroundings. She was in a room that was next to empty, with only two platforms and a strange floating staircase. Standing on the smaller of the two was a tall man with spiky blonde hair...  
  
Wait, spiky blonde hair?!  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
She was taller, older, but somehow Cloud knew that this was Aeris. She smiled at him, the light that came from her brightening a little. He smiled back, and-  
  
"CLOUD!!!"  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Aeris was beside him in an instant, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"You've gotta come back to the Garden with me, Cloud! Don't let the nightmares win!" she said taking his hand in hers.  
  
Almost imediately, he was her size again, breathing heavily. He met her gaze, and the nightmare melted away around them, giving way once more to Remora'sien. Cloud smiled genuinely for the first time in a while.  
  
"Thanks, Aeris."  
  
"You're welcome!" she said, returning the smile brightly.  
  
It was then that Cloud's eyes widened, and he looked around him with a mixture of shock, happiness, and worry etched across his features. Aeris blinked.  
  
"What's wrong, Cloud?"  
  
"It-it's the Garden..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
The spiky haired boy did not reply for a moment, then...  
  
"I-I can see it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(REVIEW!!!! Ehem, anyway, as usual, I hope this chapter was acceptable. Oh, and REVIEW!!!! Wait, said that already! ^_^')  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	14. Part I: Chapter 12: Escape

(Wheeee! New chapter! Finally! )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Escape  
  
  
  
No one noticed the four figures that slipped stealthily through the now darkened Afterworld. At the rear, Sin, the Ultimate WEAPON, eyes darting about to be sure they were not followed. Just before him, Ahrana, the Emerald WEAPON, who was trying to soothe the young Diamond WEAPON, Kora. And at the head was Xiriel, the Ruby WEAPON, who assured their path was clear. They were leaving the Afterworld, and they would not likely return.  
  
Because lady Nekairi was dead. And because of this, they were no longer welcome in this place. So it was either they leave, or be executed. And leaving was more preferable.  
  
After a minute more, they managed to reach the lightpath, the portal to the Planet's surface.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Xiriel whispered, motioning for them to get onto the path.  
  
Ahrana was first, and dissapeared the moment she came in contact with the path's center. Sin went next, disappearing just as suddenly. Kora hesitated for a moment, her state of mind clearly showing in her confused and fearful expression.  
  
"C'mon," Xiriel said, taking her gently by the elbow. "We have to get moving."  
  
Kora looked up at the Ruby WEAPON, her normal, strong personality changing to one of a frightened child.  
  
"He killed her," she told him, eyes wide. "I know it was him, Xiriel!"  
  
In any other situation, he would have commented on how adorable she looked with her eyes big like that, but now he just smiled at her, trying to offer some comfort.  
  
"I know, Kora, I know. But we have to get out of here for now, okay? We have to fulfil lady Nekairi's wishes amd look after Cloud."  
  
The Diamond WEAPON nodded after a moment, then let herself be led into the lightpath. It was only once they had started moving along the path that Kora remembered why she hated it. Colors swirled about at dizzying speed, seeming to lash out at them as they moved through it, traveling faster. She shut her eyes tightly, and clung to Xiriel. And when they landed on the Planet's surface next to Sin and Ahrana, she still had a death-grip on his waist. So absorbed had she been in her hatred of the lightpath, she had not noticed the superior smirk that Xiriel cast at Sin. The Ultimate WEAPON growled in irritation, then started to walk off towards their destination.  
  
Ahrana rolled her eyes at the spectacle. Sin and Xiriel often competed for Kora's attentions, and yet the youngest WEAPON never seemed to notice. She was the only one of them who had been able to retain the innocence from her previous humanity. But she could act strong if she wanted to. Ahrana brushed a lock of her ear length green hair out of her eyes, then began to follow after Sin.  
  
Soon the other two began to follow as well (Kora had since let go of Xiriel, who looked rather disappointed), and they all were heading for Mount Nibel where they could watch their charge from. The Diamond WEAPON fell into step beside Ahrana, and the two shared a companionable silence, watching Sin and Xiriel argue about something.  
  
"Those two can be so stupid sometimes," Kora said finally, trying to act her normal, cheerful self despite the situation. "Fighting all the time over nothing."  
  
"Mmm..." You really don't see, do you? How they compete over _you_. You really are just a naive little girl, aren't you...  
  
"Ahrana?"  
  
She didn't respond, absorbed in her broodings. Oh how she wished she could push away this contempt she felt towards the younger woman. After all, it wasn't her fault both Sin and Xiriel were drawn to her. She couldn't help who she was, nor could she help her naivete.  
  
"Ahrana? Are you okay?"  
  
With that simple question, Ahrana's thoughts softened, as well as her hard expression, and she found herself smiling at Kora.  
  
"I'm fine, dear. Just fine."  
  
"Really? You looked kinda upset a minute ago."  
  
"Don't worry. I really am fine. Right now we should be worrying about our young charge, Kora-shin."  
  
"Yes. You're right!"  
  
The girls cheery demenor made another smile tug at the Emerald WEAPON's lips. Kora rushed off to quell the argument between their two male comrades. And Ahrana tried her best to ignore the guilt tugging at her heart...  
  
  
  
  
  
~End of Part I~  
  
  
  
  
  
(I hope ya liked that chapter! And Part I comes to a close(finally)! The first chapter of Part II should be out in a few more days at max(I hope)! 'Til then!) 


End file.
